NOT so SIMPLE
by questionland
Summary: Girl meets boy, Boy hurts girl,Girl meets other boy,Girl gets happy ending,...HA-HA if only Lacey's story was like that
1. Chapter 1

"Guess what?" Lindsay asked me and Amber as she approached us. "What?" we both

asked at the same time. "I was in class and I saw Anthony smiling and smirking

at her T.A." "Sorry I guess its over or he's cheating." I smiled like I didn't care and said

"First of all I'm sorry you just got out of math class, second I don't care and

Finally I know it's over" I said the last part with a lump in my throat. She shook her wavy

black long hair and said "sure you don't care" "I don't" "Whateve." Amber finally spoke

and said "Come on let's go to breakfast" typically Amber always hungry I thought. I

though hated it, it took time from your break but I went with her because it was cold

outside and I didn't want to say outside. When we went inside the cafeteria I regretted it

I was next to him so I quickly went behind Amber but I was still

one person away from him. Amber looked at me not knowing why I was behind her so

nodded my head towards him making my straight red hair a mess. It didn't matter though

because all I had to do was run my hand through it and that wasn't my problem right

now. When we sat down Ella a popular girl waved flirtatiously at him and he waved back

with a flirty smile. Of course Ella the popular girl would notice him since he was popular

to. It hurt me so I quickly left I guess to quickly because I heard him laugh what a jerk.

Amber quickly caught up to me and said "Look don't cry over that j...jerk" I hugged her

she thought that, that was a bad word but she still called him that she was the best. After I

wiped my tears we started walking and she told me all he "drama". The bell rang right

when she was done so I quickly went to my next period relived he changed schedule and

wasn't in my class anymore. My day was still a living hell every were I went it "was so

you guys break up". It was my fifth period meaning only two more classes to go. In my

fifth period though I had his best friend so I wondered how that would go. It turned out to

be pretty good. When I got there he smiled at me and said "so I heard" "yup" I said

knowing how the sentence would end. "I thought it was a jerk move though" my lips

twitched and I shook my head saying "nah it's like whateve." H e shook his head in

agreement and asked "were still cool though right" I nodded my head for the hundredth

time an it made my hair messy but I didn't fix it. The end of the period was over and I

Jake were closer than ever something good about this day.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was so not my day. First of all I saw Anthony and Ella holding hands which meant

he was over me. Well why wouldn't he, he has so many girls to play with its not even

funny a voice in the back of my head. I ignored it but I know it was true what did I

expect for him to come back and beg me, yeah right. It hurt me to see how fast he moved

on .But me seeing him and Ella could be nothing compared to my following problem.

"So what's the carnival theme" Jake asked me since I was in leadership.

"Halloween."

"Awesome, so we could be in our costumes."

"Of course what fun would it be if you didn't?"

"Your right so what are you going to dress up as?"

"I don't plan on dressing up,' bout you?"

"A zombie."

"Cool."

"Yup, so who are you going with?"

"Why?"

"Cause I was wondering if you would go with me"

My mind froze instantly at that. What was I suppose to say yes but I thought of him

only as a friend. On the other hand if I said no I would hurt him. "Yes" I said shocked at

what I just said . "Yes what?" "Yes I will go to the carnival with you" his eyes lit up at

that. I smiled but was beating myself up inside for what I'd just said. The bell rang a

minute after that and I was so glad .Even though amber was getting me in trouble after

I'd told her about the whole Jake thing. "Why in the world would you say yes"

" ' Cause I didn't want to hurt him."

" 'Cause you didn't want to hurt him, well let's see your going to hurt him more beca

use your going to lead him on."

"No" I protested.

"Yes it's the truth."

I knew she was right though I had to fix this.


End file.
